Naruto: Battle Of Kaiju
by Fenikkusu no densetsu
Summary: Dunia mulai diserang oleh Kaiju, makhluk buas yang datang ke bumi melalui sebuah portal yang ada di lautan pasifik. Untuk melawan makhluk buas tersebut manusia membangun Jaeger yang merupakan robot perang kolosal.
1. chapter 1 ( Prolog )

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Dunia mulai diserang oleh Kaiju, makhluk buas yang datang ke bumi melalui sebuah portal yang ada di lautan pasifik. Untuk melawan makhluk buas tersebut manusia membangun Jaeger yang merupakan robot perang kolosal.

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Mecha, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x ...)

# Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back.

.

.

.

( Chapter 1 )

_K__aiju_ ( 怪獣 ) bahasa Jepang yang berarti Mahkluk Raksasa.

_J__aeger_ ( Yā gar ) bahasa Jerman yang berarti pemburu.

_" Saat aku kecil merasa tak berdaya dan kesepian, kulihat bintang-bintang dan bertanya apa ada kehidupan diatas sana "_ latar terlihat ribuan bintang yang sangat amat bagus dilangit malam.

_" Ternyata aku melihat kearah yang salah , saat Alien memasuki kehidupan kami ternyata mereka datang dari kedalaman samudra pasifik dari celah antara dua lempeng tektonik portal dimensi, lubang terobosan "_ berganti didalam laut tepatnya diantar patahan dua lempeng tektonik terlihat banyak percikan listrik yang keluar dari celah itu.

_" Umurku 15 tahun saat Kaiju pertama mendarat di san francisco " _latar berganti menjadi Jembatan Golden Gate, Golden Gate adalah sebuah jembatan gantung di sepanjang Golden Gate, sebuah bukaan dari Samudra Pasifik ke Teluk San Francisco. Jembatan ini menghubungkan kota San Francisco, California di Semenanjung San Francisco, California.

Tiba tiba muncul Kaiju yang memiliki tubuh besar berkepala seperti kampak bertangan empat atau bisa disebut Trespasser menghancurkan jembatan Golden Gate lalu muncul jet jet tempur untuk membasmi Kaiju itu tetapi hasilnya nihil semua jet tempur itu musnah oleh kaiju.

_" Saat tank, jet tempur membunuhnya 6 hari dan 35 mil kemudian, tiga kota hancur " _latar berganti menjadi ditengah kota dan para penduduk panik lari ketakutan.

_" Puluhan ribu nyawa melayang "_ latar berganti memperlihatkan jembatan Golden Gate yang sudah taberbentuk dan kota yang hancur akibat dari serangan Kaiju.

_" Kami berduka dan mempe__ringati serangan itu dan maju "_ latar berganti lagi menjadi para pemimpin yang berpidato memperingati serangan Kaiju, lalu kepala milik Trespasser diawetkan menjadi bahan penelitian.

_" Lalu 6 bulan kemudian serangan ke 2 menghatam manila " _Kaiju kedua muncul bernama Hundun menyerang manila, latar berganti dengan muncul berita ditv.

_" Unsur asam dalam darah Kaiju memunculkan menciptakan racun yang dinamakan Kaiju Blue " _ucap pembawa acara dengan memperlihatkan darah kaiju yang sudah bercampur dengan tanah dan air laut yang sudah berubah menjadi biru kehitaman.

_" Lalu yang ke 3 menyerang cabo " _latar berganti menjadi kapal induk milik Amerika sedang membawa bangkai Kaiju yang bernama Kaichep.

_" Lalu serangan ke 4 muncul, kemudian kami paham serangan ini takkan berhenti " _latar berganti menjadi sekelompok orang didermaga yang sedang saling berpegang tangan menghadap laut lepas.

_" Ini hanya awal, kami butuh senjata baru " _latar berganti memperlihatkan serangan Kaiju ke 5 yaitu scissure yang sedang mengamuk, lalu banyak kerusuhun dikota.

_" Seluruh dunia bersatu, menyatukan sumber daya mengenyampingkan persaingan lama demi kebaikan yang lebih besar " _latar berganti memperlihatkan para pemimpin negara sedang berunding lalu berganti lagi ketempat seperti pabrik memperlihatkan para pekerja dan ilmuan yang sedang membuat sesuatu.

_" Untuk melawan monster kami mencipatakan monster " _terlihat pabrik itu sedang membuat robot raksasa atau yang bisa disebut Jaeger yang berjumlah dua.

_" Program Jaeger lahir " _latar berganti menjadi seorang pria berkulit putih sedang memakai seperti alat seperti helm dikepalanya dan ditangan terbalut oleh alat yang bisa mengendalikan Jaeger.

_" Awalnya ada kekurang, beban saraf yang menghubungkan jeager terlalu berat untuk single pilot " _pria berkulit putih tadi dibawa oleh para dokter lalu diperiksa tak lama kemudian dari hidung keluar darah dan mata mulai memerah karena darah.

_" Diterapkan dua sistem pilot, pilot pengendali sebelah kanan dan kiri " _terlihat para ilmuan sedang berusaha mengatur sistem baru untuk jeager dan berhasil dengan cara memakai dua pilot dalam satu Jaeger.

_" Kami mulai menang, Jaeger berhasil mengalahkan Kaiju dimana mana " _terlihat iring iringan yang dilakukan oleh warga Amerika dan diikuti oleh Jaeger milik Amerika yaitu Romeo Blue lalu terlihat Jaeger Romeo Blue mengahajar Kaiju dengan cepat dan tangkas.

_" Jaeger bisa bagus jika pilot mereka bagus "_latar berganti memperlihatkan Jaeger Romeo Blue sedang menghajar Kaiju.

_" Jadi pilot Jaeger menjadi bintang utama " _latar berganti memperlihatkan dua pilot Jaeger yang sedang diundang dalam acara televisi.

_" Bahaya berubah menjadi propaganda " _latar berganti memperlihatkan sekelompok orang menyusun jerami membentuk sebuah Kaiju dan membakarnya.

_" Kaiju menjadi mainan " _latar berganti memperlihatkan anak anak sedang memaikan mainan berbentuk Kaiju dan Jaeger.

_" Kami sungguh ahli memainkannya " _latar berganti terlihat disalah satu negara didunia yaitu tepatnya dijepang terdapat bangakai Kaiju dan berdiri Jaeger yang bernama Tacit Ronin dengan gagah.

_" Menang lalu semuanya berubah " _latar berubah memperlihatkan kota yang ditengah tengahnya terdapat tulang rusuk kaiju namun tulang itu tidak mempengaruhi penduduk sekitar lalu latar berganti lagi terlihat disebuah acara televisi memperlihatkan badut Kaiju dan pembawa acara yang berpura pura takut lalu tiba tiba latar berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

_ALASKA 2020, KAIJU WAR year 7._

_" Gipsy Danger, keteluk 08 level A-42 " _terdengar suara mekanik perempuan disebuah kamar.

_" Kode nama : Kenifehead kategori 3 " _suara yang keluar dari salah satu fasilitas disebuah markas membangunkan seorang remaja memiliki ciri ciri berrambut pirang bermata blue shapire dan terdapat kumis kucing dipipinya lalu pria itu bergegas membangunkan saudaranya yang berada diatasnya, karena tempat tidurnya tingkat dia memilih dibawah lalu saudaranya diatas.

" Menma bangun!, ada pergerakan dilubang terobosan " ucap pria pirang itu lalu membangunkan saudara yang tidur dikasur atas dengan cara memukul mukul kasurnya.

" Hei ayo!, kita ditugaskan " ucap pria pirang itu kepada Menma dengan penuh semangat.

" Bagus, selamat pagi " ucap pria pirang itu kepada Menma yang sudah bangun lalu pria pirang itu memakai kaos karena pria itu tidur tanpa mengenakan kaos.

" Selamat pagi Naruto " ucap Menma lalu turun dengan lemas.

" Kaiju ini kategori 3, yang terbesar sejauh ini " ucap pria pirang itu atau Naruto sambil memakai baju.

" Namanya knifehead " ucap Naruto semangat.

" Jam berapa sekarang ? " tanya Menma sambil mengusap ngusap wajahnya.

" Jam dua " ucap santai Naruto.

" Ayo ayo, cepat " terdengar suara para prajurit diluar kamar berlapis besi itu.

" Pagi ? " ucap Menma lalu menatap Naruto.

" ya " ucap santai Naruto.

" Bagaimana menurutmu?, ini Kaiju ke lima ? " ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Menma dan memberikan tos andalan kedua saudra itu.

DUG

DUG

DUG

" Ayo, Namikaze bersaudara saatnya pemberangkatan " ucap pengetuk pintu kamar Namikaze bersaudara itu.

" Hey nak " ucap Menma yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

" Ya " ucap Naruto melihat kebelakang tepanya arah Menma.

" Jangan sombong " Ucap Menma sambil tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi yang bertulis Gipsy Danger Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum kepada kakaknya.

_" Bertahun tahun sebelumnya saudaraku Menma dan aku bukanlah pahlawan " _ternyata suara dongen diatas ternyata suara milik Naruto, terlihat Namikaze bersaudara berjalan mengenakan seragam pilot berwarna biru lalu dilapisi oleh jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang dibelakang terdapat tulisan Danger Gipsy.

_" Tidak ada kesempatan " _lalu Namikaze bersaudara masuk keruangan tak lama kemudian pintu otomatis tertutup memperlihatkan lambang milik Gipsy Danger.

" Selamat pagi sir " ucap Namikaze bersaudara.

" Baik, kenakan pakaian dan hajar anak bandel ! " ucap seorang orang didalam ruangan itu.

_" Kami bukan atlit terkenal, tak pernah juara kelas " _Namikaze bersaudara sudah memakai pakaian hitam ketat dan terdapat titik berwarna kuning nama pakaian itu adalah Circuitry suit.

Circuitry suit adalah bodysuit hitam yang dirancang untuk berinteraksi dengan sistem saraf pilot, berdasarkan teori akupunktur Circuitry suit dirancang atau disamakan dengan pakaian selam dan dicampur dengan jenis jala prosesor sinaptik dan pola relay prosesor dirancang menyerupai papan sirkuit di bagian dalam komputer, dijahit menjadi bahan polimer hitam.

Desain sirkuit pada Suit dirancang untuk membaca impuls listrik otot-otot tubuh seperti elektromiograf Circuitry suit kemudian merelay impuls langsung ke Jaeger, dengan kecepat otak pilot dapat kesensifitas kepada Jaeger waktu yang dikatakan mendekati nol.

Circuitry suit memungkinkan pilot merasakan semua diterima Jaeger seperti rasa sakit jika Jaeger mengalami kerusakan dan gugatan saraf mentransmisikan sinyal rasa sakit ke sistem saraf pilot meskipun rasa sakitnya tumpul.

_" Tapi kami bisa bertahan dalam pertarungan "_ lalu orang orang itu mendekat ke Namikaze bersaudara dan memasangkan armor berwarna putih Drive suit dan ada lambang Gipsy Danger dibahunya.

_" Hal itu membuat kami punya keterampilan unik " _semua orang mengunci armor yang ada ditubuh Namikaze bersaudara dengan baut dan mereka mulai mengunci.

_" Aliran saraf kami cocok "_ Menma melihat Naruto yang sedang dipasangkan armor putih itu, setelah keduannya sudah selesai dipasangka armor putih itu datang dua petugas membawa peti dan langsung membukanya memperlihatkan mesin seperti tulang belakang namun pipih nama mesin itu adalah Spinal Clamps dipasangkan dibelakang armor yang kosong itu lalu Namilaze bersaudara diberi helm oleh salah satu petugas, dan didalam helm itu terdapat cairan kuning menutupi visornya, Cairan kuning itu adalah Relay Gel.

Relay Gel berada di dalam helm pilot Jaeger dan berfungsi menyampaikan impuls listrik pilot satu sama lain, memungkinkan mereka untuk bergerak secara sinkronisitas dan Data yang dikirimkan dari helm menyebarkan Gel Relay ke dalam rangkaian sirkuit.

Spinal Clamps menghubungkan kedua pilot bersamaan ketika terpasang pada sistem Conn-Pod, Spinal Clamps menghubungkan vertebra sumsum tulang belakang pilot ke berbagai bagian tulang belakang Jaeger.

" Baik " ucap petugas yang telah selesai memasangkan Spinal Clamps dan secara otomatis kabel yang berada dibagian belakang helm terpasang ke Spinal Clamps Namikaze bersaudra lalu Spinal Clamps menyala terdapat lampu kuning yang menyala disetiap sisinya dan bagian Drive suit.

" Data sudah dihelm " terdengar suara mekanik perempuan didalam helm yang dipakai Namikaze bersaudara.

" Data sudah memasuk untaian baju " ucap salah satu staf perempuan yang ada disitu sambil melihat komputer hologram didepannya memperlihatkan titik akupuntur milik Namikaze bersaudara.

Namikaze bersaudara memasuki sebuah ruangan atau bisa disebut Conn-pod lalu turun alat seperti alat simulator bernama Rig yang memiliki tangkai dikiri dan kanannya untuk mengunci tangan dan ditengah alat itu terdapat mesin untuk dipasangakn ke Drive armor pilot Jaeger dan Fungsi Rig adalah untuk tambah menyelaraskan gerak kedua pilot ketika Drift sempurna.

_JESH_

_CLAK_

Rig terpasang ditangan dan Spinal Clamps Namikaze bersaudra dan kaki mereka seperti terkunci oleh sistem Conn-pod yang berfungsi untuk mengerakan kaki Jaeger, ini semua bagian dari sistem Conn-pod agar para pilot bisa bergerak secara bersamaan.

_ZING_

Setelah semua terpasang dengan benar dari bawah Namikaze muncul alat ditangan kanan Menma dan ditangan kiri Naruto, alat itu berbentuk Donat dan ditengah tengah lingkaran terdapat tempat untuk digenggam oleh pilot.

" Selamat pagi, Namikaze bersaudara " ucap seorang lewati komunikasi yang terpasang di Conn-pod.

Conn-pod adalah adalah kokpit dan pusat kendali setiap Jaeger dari sini, Rangers dapat mengendalikan setiap gerakan Jaeger mereka.

" Kakashi apa yang terjadi ?, kawan " ucap Naruto setelah mengaktifkan alat komunikasi yang ada di Conn-pod dari panel kontrol yang ada didepannya.

" Bagaimana kencan dengan Shizune semalam, Tn. Hatake " ucap Menma kepada Kakashi yang berada LOCCENT Mission Control.

LOCCENT Mission Control adalah pusat komunikasi di Shatterdome LOCCENT bertanggung jawab atas misi dan penyebaran Jaegers.

" Oh dia mencintaiku, pacarnya ? tidak terlalu " ucap Kakashi sambil mengotak atik komputer hologram didepannya.

" Kau akan dihajar pacar " ucap Naruto dari dalam Conn-pod, Menma hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto berbicara kepada Kakashi seperti semuran dengannya padahal Kakashi jauh lebih tua dari Naruto.

" Pria harus jantan, kawan " ucap Kakashi dari Loccent Mission Control.

Kembali ke Loccent Mission Control terlihat Kakashi terkekeh sambil terus menyeting Perlengkapan untuk Jaeger tana disadari Kakashi terdapat pria besar dibelakangnya.

" Luncurkan, Tn. Hatake " ucap pria besar mengebakan jas biru dongker berambut putih, berpakaian jas biru dongker serta titlenya sebagai mantan Ranger didadanya dan tak lupa bintang berjumlah lima dikedua pundaknya dia adalah Jiraya komandan di shatterdomes.

Shatterdomes adalah markas utama Korps Pertahanan Pasifik dan pabrik-pabrik untuk konstruksi, perbaikan, pemeliharaan, dan peluncuran Jaegers. Semua operasi, pelatihan Ranger, dan eksperimen mengenai Kaiju dilakukan di dalam basis Shatterdome masing-masing negara.

" Baik sir " Kakashi terkejut lalu menegakan tubuhnya ditempat duduknya dan mulai melakukan pengechekan.

" Senju Jiraya dari geladak , mengamankan Conn-pod bersiap untuk peluncuran " ucap Kakashi menuruti perintah pemimpin Shatterdomes itu.

CLING

CLEGG

Terlihat lelaki menggunakan pakaian mechanic memegang kunci berbentuk angka delapan yang ada dibelakan Conn-pod, lalu lelaki itu menekan kunci itu dan langsung meninggalkannya setelah terkunci dengan benar.

" Pintu Conn-pod aman " ucap lelaki itu sambil meninggalkan Conn-pod.

Terlihat kepala milik Gipsy Danger terdapat banyak mesin yang sedang menempel namun tiba tiba semua mesin itu perlahan menjauh dari kepala Gipsy Danger.

" Luncurkan " ucap Menma dari dalam Conn-pod.

" Gipsy Danger siap untuk penerjunan " ucap Naruto.

JEGG

Setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu mesin yang menyangga kepala Gipsy Danger terlepas dan langsung meluncur kebawah seperti lift namun kecepatannya dan guncangan yang dihasilkan oleh peluncuran itu sangat terasa.

" ini dia ! " ucap Menma terguncang akibat mesin melepaskan Kepala Gipsy Danger.

" Ya " ucap Naruto sambil terguncang.

" Ini dia ! " tambah Naruto lalu terlihat kepala Gipsy Danger meluncur dengan cepat.

ZING

CRING

CRANG

CRANG

Setelah kepala Gipsy Danger sudah sampai dibawah lalu mulai dipasang kebadanya.

" Penggabungan sukses sir " ucap Kakashi kepada jiraya yang berdiri disampingnya yang sedang melihat kepala Gipsy berputar atau sedang terpasang itu.

" Protok penyatuan antar pilot " ucap Jiraya sambil terus memerhatikan Gipsy Danger dari Loccent Mission Control.

" Mulai sekarang, urutan protokol penyatuan antar pilot " pemberitahuan mekanik perempuan dari dalam Coon-pod, lalu sistem Conn-pod menyala memperlihatkan layar hologram dan sistem mata milik Gipsy Danger.

JLING

JLING

ZWUSH

Kepala Gipsy Danger terpasang dengan sempurna lalu crane untuk para pekerja yang mengurus Gipsy Danger mulai menyingkir dari hadapan Gipsy Danger tak lama kemudian Nuclear Vortex Turbine milik Gipsy Danger menyala dan otomatis semua pencahayaan milik Gipsy Danger menyala.

Gipsy Danger mulai dibawa keluar dari Shatterdomes milik Amerika dan Gipsy dibawa oleh kendaraan seperti tank kendaraan itu khusus didibuat untuk mengangkut Jaeger.

" Peluncuran Gipsy, teluk 6 " ucap salah petugas di Shatterdomes ketika Gipsy Danger mulai dibawa ke laut.

" Gipsy Danger siap dan selaras, sir " ucap Naruto sambil menekan alat komukasi didepannya.

" Ranger, ini Senju Jiraya bersiaplah untuk penyatuan saraf " ucap Jiraya dari Loccent Mission Control.

" Dimulai dalam 15 detik " ucap Kakashi sambil melihat dilayar hologram didepannya.

" 14...13.." ucap Kakashi.

" 12..,11..,10.. " terdengar suara Kakashi didalam Conn-pod.

CLEK

CLEK

CLEK

Naruto dan Menma menurunkan saklar yang ada pada panel kontrol yang berjumlah enam tiga dibagian Kiri dan tiga dibagian Kanan

" 9..,8..,7.. " suara mekanik perempuan terdengar.

" Kau siap masuk keotak ku brother ? " tanya Menma sambil menatap Naruto.

" 6..,5..,4 " Hitungan mundur terus berjalan.

" Kau duluan sejak dulu kau lebih duluan, kak " ucap Naruto lalu menatap Menma.

" 3..,2..,1.., protokol penyatuan pilot, penyatuan saraf dimulai " ucap mekanik perempuan.

ZWUSSHH

_" Penyatuan saraf teknologi Jaeger " _Tiba tiba layar menjadi biru memperlihatkan sebuah keluar yang sangat harmonis didalam rumah itu.

_" Berdasarkan bagian pertahanan sistem jet tempur sistem saraf " _Tiba tiba layar biru itu berubah menjadi seorang ibu berambut merah sedang membangun kedua anak kecil dikamarnya.

_" Dua pilot, berpaduan pikiran, berbagi ingatan lewat tubuh mesin raksasa " _Terlihat layar biru itu memperlihatkan wajah Naruto menggunakan drive suit lalu berubah menjadi seorang anak dikerjar oleh kedua orang tuannya dan satu anak kecil lagi disaat musim salju dan ekspresi keempat orang itu sangat bahagia.

_" Semakin kuat Hubungan semakin bagus kau bertarung " _layar biru itu tiba tiba berhenti dan memperlihatkan Naruto dan Menma yang sedang dalam Conn-pod milik Gipsy Danger.

ZWUSSHH

Ternyata layar biru itu adalah bagian proses drift yang dilakukan Namikaze bersaudara dan ketika sudah selesai melakukan proses drift Namikaze bersaudra membuka mata mereka.

Drift juga dikenal sebagai Drifting atau Bridged adalah proses yang dialami dua pilot Jaeger sebelum melakukan sinkronisasi dengan Jaeger itu sendiri.

" Penyatuan saraf kuat dan terhubung " ucap Kakashi sambil menekan tombol hitam dan memperlihatkan hasil Drift milik Namikaze bersaudara dan Jiraya melihat layar hologram yang ada didepan Kakashi.

" Penyesuaian bagian kanan " ucap Menma mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu Naruto mengangkat tangannya juga dan alat yang berbentuk seprti donat yang digenggam Namikaze bersaudra mengeluarkan hologram yang menyelimuti sebelah tangan mereka yang berfungsi menjadi telapak tangan Jaeger.

Namikaze bersaudara berhasil melakukan Neural Handshake, Neural Handshke adalah tahap terakhir dari Drift dimana kedua pilot sudah terhubung dengan Jaeger lalu Namikaze bersaudara melakukan gerakan menyatukan telapak tangan dan tinju.

ZHING

Jaeger mengikuti gerakan Namikaze bersaudara.

" Tuan tuan, tugas kalian menjaga miracle mile hinga pelabuan, mengerti ? " ucap Jiraya kepada Namikaze bersaudara.

" Dimengerti sir " ucap Naruto.

" Sir, masih ada kapal warga sipil di teluk " ucap Menma melihat layar hologram didepannya.

" Kalian melindungi penduduk dua juta jiwa " ucap Jiraya lewat komunikasi.

" Jangan mengorbankan mereka demi kapal yang berisi 10 orang " tambah Jiraya.

" Paham ? " tambah Jiraya lagi.

" Yes sir " ucap Menma lalu menelepaskan tombol komunikasi.

" Astaga itu keren " ucap Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Menma.

" Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan ? " tambah Naruto.

" Aku ada didalam otakmu " balas Menma lalu ia menekan kembali tombol komunikasi.

" Aku tahu " tambah Menma lalu tersenyum.

" ayo kita memancing " ucap Naruto.

" Come on bro " ucap Naruto lalu mulai mengangkat kaki begitu pula Menma.

JEG

JEG

" Lebih Kuat " ucap Naruto bersemangat bunyi dari sistem Jaeger untuk bagian kaki bergema didalam Conn-pod.

" Aku khawatir pada mu dik " ucap Menma lalu menggerakan kakinya lebih kuat.

_" Ada hal yang tak bisa kau lawan , takdir tuhan " _Terlihat Gipsy berjalan ketengah lautan.

_" Saat badai datang kau harus menghindar "_ Gipsy berjalan dengan gagah ditengah tengah badai.

_" Tapi saat didalam jaeger, tiba tiba kau bisa melawan badai " _Gipsy mulai tenggelam kedalam lautan.

_" Kau bisa menang " _Gipsy tenggelam sepenuhnya kedalam lautan.

_GARIS PANTAI ALASKA : 10 MIL_

Terlihat perahu yang sedang melawan ganasnya badai dilaut alaska, perahu itu terus berusaha melewati ganasnya badai.

" Ikatkan dibawah dan pergi kebawah " ucap kapten kapal itu kepada kru kapal yang sedang mengikat perangkap ikan yang penuh itu.

" Berapa jauh dari daratan " ucap Kapten kapal itu kepada nahkoda kapalnya.

" 7 mil dari pelabuhan sir " ucap nahkoda itu.

" Kita tak akan bisa kesana meski air dangkal " ucap Chief officer

" Tidak, tak bisa " ucap Nahkoda.

" Bagaimana dengan pulau yang ada 3 mil di timur " ucap Kapten itu sambil menunjuk radar yang memperlihatkan sesuatu seperti pulau kecil.

" Tidak ! Tidak !, jaraknya 2 mil sir " ucap Chief officer itu.

" 0 mil dir " tambah Chief officer.

" Pulaunya semakin dekat " ucap Nahkoda lalu kapten kapal itu melihat kedepan terdapat sesuatu yang mendekat kearah perahunya.

" Kaiju " ucap kapten itu melihat sesuatu dihadapnnya.

" Belok kekanan " ucap kapten.

" Kuusahakan secepat yang kubisa " ucap Nahkoda kapal itu mulai membelokan kapalnya.

_GRRRH_

_AAHHKK_

Lalu muncul Kaiju dari dalam laut, Kaiju yang muncul didepan perahu itu adalah Knifehead Kaiju kategori 3, semua awak kapal ketakutan melihat Kaiju yang muncul didepannya namun tiba tiba muncul cahaya dari bawah kapal atau belakng kapal dan keluarlah Gipsy Danger.

" Apa apaan ini " ucap salah satu kru kapal yang shock melihat kejadian didepannya.

_GREP_

Kapal itu diangkat oleh Gipsy danger.

" Kapal aman " ucap mekanik didalam Conn-pod dan terlihat dialat seperti donat yang dipengang Menma terdapat gambar hologram perahu yang di genggaman Gipsy Danger.

" Atur tenaga memutar " ucap Menma pada Naruto.

" Baik " lalu Naruto menekan tombol yang ada di kontrol sistem setelah itu melakukan kuda kuda bertarung.

Ketika Knifehead mulai menyerang Gipsy lalu Gipsy memutar tubuhnya serang Kaiju itu tidak mengenai Gipsy lalu Gipsy melepaskan perahu itu dan melihat Knifead lalu Gipsy mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

CRINGG

DUAGGH

Gipsy memberi Uppercut kebagian kepala Knifehead itu dengan tangan kanannya membuat kehilangan keseimbangan.

DUAGGH

Gipsy kembali memukul dengan tangan Kirinya membuat Knifehead tertunduk.

" Hyahh " Namikaze bersaudara mengangkat kedua tangannya.

KLAK

KLAK

KLAK

JEGG

Kedua tangan Gipsy Danger terangkat ketika sudah siatas kepala ada bagian dari tangan Gipsy yang mengembang dan menjadikan tangan Gipsy Danger sedikit membesar.

DUAGGH

Gipsy langsung menimpahkan tangannya ke kaiju yang berada dibawahnya lalu kaiju itu tenggelam kedalam lautan.

GRRRH

Knifehead terlihat marah dan langsung menyerang Gipsy.

GRRGG

JECSS

Knifehead mencoba mengigit kepala Gipsy namun ditahan dengan tangan kanan dengan cara mengorbankan tangan kanan yang digigit oleh Knifehead, akibat dari gigitan Knifehead terdapat kerusakan kecil dan juga ledakan kecil pada tangan kanan Gipsy.

" Hyahh " kedua Namikaze bersaudara terpental didalam Conn-pod lalu berusaha melawan denan cara melakukan grakan mendorong.

GREBB

Knifehead berhasil terdorong lalu tangan kiri Gipsy mencengkram dibagian moncongnya agar tidak terdorong jauh kebelakang.

DREGG

DREGG

CIUUNGG

Lalu Gipsy mengeluarkan Plasmacaster ditangan kanannya.

" Hajar dia, ayo tembak dia " ucap Menma yang sedang bersiap siap menembakan Plasmacaster.

" Ya " balas Naruto.

ZINGGG

Lalu listrik keluar dari Plasmacaster.

DUARH

DUARH

Tembakan laser yang dikeluarkan oleh Gipsy berhasil mengenai dada dari Knifehead dan membuat terpental kedalam lautan.

" Ada tembakan sir " ucap Kakashi yang berada di Loccent Mission Control bersama jiraya dan para Kru lainnya.

" Plasmacaster, di perairan dangakal 7 mil dari garis pantai " tambah Kakashi.

" Gipsy apa yang terjadi " ucap Jiraya kepada Gipsy Danger.

" Tugas beres sir, kita menembaknya dua kali " ucap Naruto dari Conn-pod.

" Kaiju kelima yang kami bunuh " tambah Naruto.

" Kalian tak mematuhi perintah " ucap Jiraya menaikan nada bicaranya.

" Dengan Hormat sir, kami menahan Kaiju dan menyelamatkan orang dikapal " ucap Menma.

" Kembali keposisin sekarang !" ucap Jiraya.

" Yes, sir " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Menma.

" Tanda tanda Kaiju muncul ! " Kakashi, Jiraya yang mendengar itu lalu menghampiri Kakashi dan melihat layar hologram didepannya.

" Cek sensor " perintah Kakashi yang sudah meluncur dengan bangkunya kearah komputer hologram satunya kepada kru Loccent Mission Control.

" Mahkluk itu masih hidup sir " ucap Kakashi kepada Jiraya.

" Gipsy ! " ucap Jiraya.

" Ada tanda Kaiju ! " tambah Jiraya.

Setelah mendengar itu Namikaze bersaudara memasang kuda kuda untuk mempersiapkan melawan Kaiju yang tiba tiba menyerang.

" Kaiju itu masih Hidup, ambil kapal itu dan pergi dari sana " suara Jiraya terdenga didalam Conn-pod.

" Kalian dengar ! " ucap Jiraya.

" Ambil kapal itu dan pergi ! " tambah Jiraya pada Gipsy.

DUGGHH

Ketika sedang melihat kesekeliling keadaan tiba tiba dari belakang Knifehead menyerang Gipsy dan ingin memakan kepala Gipsy namum ditahan mengunakan tangan kanan.

" Hajar Naruto " ucap Menma.

" Biar kuatasi " ucap Naruto lalu bersiap siap mengeluarkan Plasmacaster dari lengan kiri.

DUAGH

JRECSS

Lengan kiri yang sudah berubah menjadi Plasmacaster tiba tiba dipukul oleh Knifehead dan bahu sebelah kiri Gipsy ditembus oleh mocong milik Knifehead.

" Arrgh " Naruto berteriak merasakan sakit dibagian lengan Kirinya.

" Loccent, kami terserang " ucap Menma dan terlihat Circuitry suit yang dibalik Drive suit putih yang dipakai Naruto mengeluakan lampus yang seperti kilatan yang tercipta di seratnya.

" Lengan Kiri hilang sir " ucap Kakashi kepada Jiraya setelah melihat layar hologram menampilkan seluruh bagian Gipsy Danger dan dibagian lengan kirinya berwarna merah.

JRAGGH

CRISZZ

Lengan kiri Gipsy berhasil tercongkel oleh Knifehead dan jatuh kedalam laut.

AARRGGHH

CRIZZTT

Knifehead kembali menyerang menggenggam kepala Sebelah kanan Gipsy.

" Lambung " ucap Naruto melihat cakar milik Knifehead menembus Conn-pod.

" Kaiju menembus lambung " ucap Menma.

" Naruto dengarkan !, kau harus.. " ucapan Menma terpotong karena dirinya tertarik bersama rig yang ada disebelah kanan.

" No !, No ! " ucap Naruto melihat Menma tertalik keluar paksa oleh Kaiju.

" Arrggh " Naruto menahan sakit tersetrum diseluruh bagian tubuhnya lalu Naruto memindahkan alat yang ada ditangan kirinya ke tangan kanannya.

AGGRRH

DUARGH

CRIZZSS

Gipsy didorong oleh Knifehead sampai dipojokan ditembing laut itu dan Knifehead menembus dada kiri milik Gipsy Danger.

" Arrggh, huh huh " teriak Naruto lalu mencoba mengatur nafasnya lalu nyiapkan Plasmacaster.

" Pengisian meriam " terdengar permpuan mekanik didalam Conn-pod yang sudah rusak parah itu.

ZZINGG

BLIZTT

Plasmacaster menyala menciptakan listrik yang cukup besar, Knifehead terus menyerang bagian kiri dan tidak menyadari Plasmacaster disebelah kanan.

" HYAHHH " Teriak Naruto bersamaan dengan tembakan laser yang amat besar.

DUAARRRHHH

Loccent Mission Control terlihat setelah ledakan besar itu keberadan Gipsy Danger dan Knifehead hilang dari radar.

" Tembakan kedua dengan tenaga penuh sir " ucap Kakashi sambil terus melacak keberadaan Gipsy Danger.

" Tak ada tanda tanda sir " ucap Kakashi, Jiraya mendengar itu membalikan badannya dan menunduk sedih karena Ranger dan keluargnya menghilang.

" Tidak ada tekanan " ucap Kru Loccent.

" Tidak ada Tekanan ! " ucap Kakashi.

" Tidak ada tanda sir " ucap Kakashi kepada Jiraya yang mulai berjalan dengan raut muka yang sulit diartikan.

" Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang, sir " ucap Kekashi lagi tapi ucapannya tak dihiraukan dan Jiraya terus berjalan hingga layar menjadi putih.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

**HAY HAY BERTEMU LAGE PADA FIC BARU SAYA** **MAAF JIKA BANYAK BANGET KESALAHAN** **DAN SAYA BERTERIMAKASIH KEPADA ORANG YANG MEMBERI SAYA SEMANGAT.**

**#UNTUK AKUMA NO YARI DALAM MASA PENGERJAAN OKE BRO BRO.**


	2. Chapter 2 ( come back )

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Dunia mulai diserang oleh Kaiju, makhluk buas yang datang ke bumi melalui sebuah portal yang ada di lautan pasifik. Untuk melawan makhluk buas tersebut manusia membangun Jaeger yang merupakan robot perang kolosal.

Genre : Adventure, Romance,Sci-Fi, Mecha, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, Ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x ...)

# Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back.

.

.

.

( Chapter 2 )

**AT BEACH**

Disebuah pantai yang ditutupi oleh salju yang cukup tebal terdapat dua manusia, satu lansia dan satu lagi anak anak sedang mencari sesuatu dengan metal detector disekar pantai.

" Aku ingin kau terus perhatikan meteran ini " ucap pria yang sudah lumayan tua itu.

" Kau tahu apa yang mau kucari " tambah pria itu.

" Aku ingin menemukan kapal utuh " ucap pria tua.

" Itu yang ingin ku cari " ucap pria tua lagi membuat anak kecil disampinya tertawa.

TING

TING

TING

" Tunggu, tunggu " ucap pria tua itu sambil berhenti karena alat yang dipegangnya berbunyi.

" Di sana, di sana " pria tua itu sambil menunjuk bawah kakinya lalu anak kecil itu langsung menggali salju itu.

" Hei, apa itu " ucap pria tua itu melihat benda yang ada ditangan anak kecil.

" Ini hanya mainan lama " ucap anak kecil itu sambil membersihkan mainan berbentuk robot yang terbuat dari besi.

" Dengar " ucap pria itu sambil melihat metal detectornya.

TING

TING

TING

TING

Alat itu berbunyi sangat cepat dan arahnya menuju lautan, pria tua itu bingung dengan alatnya yang dia arahkan ke lautan dan mendeteksi seseuatu benda dengan kuat.

" Astaga " ucap pria itu melihat Jaeger berjalan kearah dirinya dan cucunya.

JEEG

JEEG

Jaeger itu rusak parah terlihat dari lengan kirinya sudah menghilang, dada kiri berlubang dan bagian kepala sebelah kanan juga menghilang.

KRAANGG

BRUUGHH

Jaeger itu ambruk tepat didepan kakek dan cucu itu lalu kakek itu berlalari kearah kepala Jaeger diikuti cucunya.

" Tetap disini " ucap Kakek itu pada cucunya dan cucunya menuruti perkataan Kakeknya, ketika sudah didepan kepala Jaeger Kakek itu melihat pilot yang keluar dari kepala Jaeger dengan keadaan linglung.

" Tuan ? " tanya Kakek itu kepada pilot yang berjalan tak tentu arah dan Drive Suitnya sudah tak karuan, Bagian visor helm itu sudah pecah dan bagian tangan kanan terkoyak dan ada bekas luka seperti empat cakar hewan buas di bahunya.

" Ada yang bisa ku bantu " ucap Kakek itu lagi namun perkataannya tak dihiraukan oleh Pilot Jaeger itu.

" Menma " ucap Pilot itu atau bisa disebut Naruto lalu Naruto merasakan perut bagian kirinya nyeri dan benar darah merembes keluar dari Drive Suitnya.

" Menma " ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan tak tentu arah lalu terjatuh disalju, Kakek yamg melihat Naruto terjatuh langsung menghampirinya.

" Lari !, Cari bantuan cepat " ucap Kakek itu pada Cucunya.

" Kau baik baik saja " ucap Kakek itu sambil memeriksa denyut nadinya.

" Ennghh " ucap Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya sambil memegangi kepala yang masih pusing.

" Dimana aku " ucap Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan yang bukan kamarnya dirumah maupun dimarkas.

" Menma " ucap lirih Naruto.

**OTHER SIDE.**

Disebuah rumah yang betempat ditokyo, jepang terdapat banyak orang berpakaian hitam yang berdatangan kerumah itu dengan ekspersi yang sedih.

" Hiks Menma Hiks Naruto" ucap seorang wanita bersurai merah yang menangis dipelukan seorang pria bersurai blonde, pria itu hanya menatap sendu wanita atau istrinya itu yang menangis dipelukannya sambil terus mengucapkan nama anak mereka.

" Jiraya sensei apa keberada Gipsy Danger sudah diketahui ? " ucap Minato sambil mengelus punggung istrinya.

" Keberadaan Gipsy masih belum bisa terlacak " ucap Jiraya yang berada dibelakang pasangan suami istri itu.

" Hiks Naruto Menma hiks kenapa kalian meninggalkan Kaa-chan hiks hiks " ucap Khusina.

" Keberadaan Naruto masih belum pasti Khusina " ucap Minato sambil terus menenangkan istrinya.

" Dan untuk Menma sebaiknya kita ikhlaskan agar dia tenang dialam sana " tambah Minato sambil terus memeluk Khusina karena Minato tahu Menma sudah dipastikan meninggal dunia dan untuk Naruto masih belum bisa dipastikan keberadaannya bersama Jaegernya, Khusina yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menangis para tamu yang berdatangan melihat keluarga Namikaze hanya menatap sendu.

" Kakashi kerahkan semua pasukan agar Gipsy Danger cepat ditemukan segera " ucap pelan Jiraya kepada Kakashi yang berdiri disampingnya.

' Naruto ' batin seorang perempuan bersurai pirang sambil menundukan kepalanya.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Tepat setelah kejadian hilangnya Gipsy Danger empat tahun lalu para pemimpin negara mengadakan rapat tentang Kaiju dan Jaeger dan perwakilan dari pihak Rangers adalah Jiraya, Uchiha Itachi dan Kakashi, sekarang mereka ber tiga berdiri dihadapan layar raksasa yang memperlihatkan para pemimpin dari berbagai negara yang setuju atas keputusan pemberhentian pembuatan Jaeger.

" Kaiju mempelajari pertahan kami " ucap perwakilan Amerika lalu jiraya maju satu langkah kedepan.

" Mereka beradaptasi dan berkembang kami lebih banyak kehilangan Jaeger dari pada membuatnya " tambah perwakilan Amerika.

" Horizon Brave " ucapnya lagi terlihat Jaeger berwarna coklat yang sudah hancur.

" Romeo blue " terlihat foto Romeo blue hancur berantakan.

" Vladivostok " muncul lagi foto Jager yang hancur didepan layar itu.

"Kaiju kategori 4 terus berdatangan dari lubang terusan kurasa kau bisa melihatnya, Jiraya " ucap pemimpin negara itu lagi kepada Jiraya.

" Ini bukan terdengar seperti strategi lagi " ucap pemimpin negara tua bersurai blonde itu lagi.

" Empat tahun belakangan ini serangan Kaiju meningkat dan para Jeager tak sanggup menjaganya " ucap perwakilan Amerika.

" Aku mengerti, Ranger ku mati setiap kali Jaeger jatuh itu sebabnya aku minta kesempatan terakhir " ucap Jiraya.

" Maaf Jiraya.. " ucap pemimpin Negara.

" Kesempatan terakhir, satu serangan terakhir dengan seluruh kekuatan kita " ucap Jiraya yang memotong ucapan pemimpin tadi.

" Dengar, program Jaeger sudah mati Jiraya " ucap perwakilan Amerika agi mewakili para dewan negara lainnya.

" Disisi lain program tembok pesisir adalah pilihan yang menjanjikan " ucap pemimpin botak berkacamata perwakilan Inggris.

" Seluruh dunia menghargai semua yang kau dan anak buah mu lakukan " ucap perwakilan Amerika.

" Tapi itu sudah berakhir, kami perintahkan kau membawa semua Jaeger ke Last Battle Stations di Hong Kong " ucap perwakilan Amerika itu lagi.

" Kami siap mendanai mu delapan bulan kedepan " ucapnya lagi.

" Sampai tembok pesisir selesai, setelah itu kau takkan menerima bantuan lagi " ucap perwakilan Amerika lagi.

" Itu jawaban untuk mu Jiraya " ucap salah satu perwakilan Negara lalu satu persatu wajah pemimpin menghilang dari layar sampai semuanya pergi Jiraya terus menatap layar itu.

" Hanya begitu ?, Semua ini berakhir ? " ucap Kakashi lalu Jiraya berbalik dan menatap kearah Kakashi.

" Jas, berdasi , dan senyum palsu begitulah mereka Jiraya-sama " ucap Itachi datar, Jiraya hanya mendengarkan Itachi sambil membuka sebuah kotak besi kecil dan memakan seseatu yang ada didalamnya.

" Kita tak perlu mereka " ucap Jiraya sambil menatap Itachi dan Kakashi.

**WALL OF LIFE, SITKA ALSKA**

Pagi bersalju diAlaska terdapat sebuah proyek pembangun tembok raksasa yang berada di Sika Alaska dan banyak pekerja yang mulai berdatangan untuk mengerjakan proyek tembok anti Kaiju itu dan terlihat seorang pria bersuarai Blonde bermata blue shapire sedang mengantri barisan untuk memasuki proyek tersebut, setelah masuk pria blonde tersebut mengambil alat seperti tas namun banyak tabung gas yang berfungsi untuk mengelas beai besi tembok anti Kaiju itu.

" Kartu rangsumnya " ucap pekerja yang berdiri diatas mobil.

" Cepat, cepat ! " ucap pekerja itu lagi.

" Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk kawan, ingin yang mana dahulu ? " ucap pria yang ada diatas mobil itu kepada grombolan pekerja yang ada dibawahnya.

" Kabar buruk dulu " teriak salah satu pekerja.

" Tiga orang meningal kemarin bekerja diatas dinding " ucap pria itu lalu para pekerja menundukan kepalanya sesaat.

" Kabar baiknya ? " teriak salah satu pekerja lagi.

" Kabar baiknya adalah ada tiga pekerjaan baru, diatas tembok " ucap pria itu.

" Oke, siapa yang mau bekerja ?, siapa yang mau makan ? " ucap pria itu sambil mengacungkan tiga kartu keatas, lalu tiga orang mengangkat tangan salah satunya pria blonde tadi.

SRINGG

Pria blonde itu terus mengelas besi diatas tembok bersama para pekerja lainnya lalu dia membuka kaca mata khususnya setelah selesai mengelas besi besi itu dan berdiri diatas besi yang ia duduki lalu menatap lautan lepas setelah puas menatap lautan lepas pria itu turun dari atas tembok.

CLEK

Pria blonde itu manuruh perlatan kerjannya ketempat yang disediankan dan bersiap untuk pulang.

_" Ini dari Sydney , dimana hari ini ada serangan Kaiju lagi " _ketika ingin pulang pria itu mendengar berita yang muncul ditv dan berbalik melihat tv yang ada diatasnya itu.

_" Kaiju besar berkategori 4 menerobos tembok pesisir kurang dari satu jam " _lalu semua pekerja kumpul sambil melihat berita yang disiarkan ditv itu.

Terlihat kaiju kategori 4 bernama Mutavore dengan ciri khas ber kepala pipih berhasil menjebol tembok pesisir disydney dengan mudah dan mulai memasuki kota.

_" Tembok kehidupan diangap tak bisa ditembus oleh pembuatnya " _Pria itu terus memerhatika berita.

" Kenapa kita membuat tembok seperti ini " teriak salah satu pegawai.

" Mahkluk itu dengan mudah menerobos temboknya " ucap pegawai yang berada disamping pria blonde itu.

_" Ironisnya makhluk itu dihentikan oleh Jaeeger, Striker Uereka yang dikemudikan oleh Uchiha bersaudara " _Pria itu menatap serius layar televisi yang ada diatasnya itu lalu muncul siaran ulang memperlihatkan Striker Uereka berhadapn dengan Kajiu Mutavore.

Straiker Ueraka maju dengan cepat kearah Mutavore lalu mencengkram bahu Mutavore dangan lengan kirinya

BUAGHH

Straiker memukul dagu Mutavore dengan keras.

BUAGHH

Mutavore terpental karena mendapat pukulan dari Striker lalu Mutavore terkena pukulan lagi dikepala kirinya setelah itu Striker memejokan Mutavore kearah gedung.

BUAGHH

Mutavore terkena bogem mentah milik Straiker dibagian kepala kanannya membuat Mutavore terdorong kesamping.

SETT

SCRINGG

Striker mundur berapa langkah lalu pada bagian dada terbuka memperlihatkan enam meriam.

SYUTT

SYUTT

SYUTT

Keluar missile missile dari meriam yang ada didada Striker menuju Mutavore.

DUARHH

DUARHH

DUARHH

Mutavore terkena enam missile yang dikeluarka Striker mengalami luka parah dan ambruk seketika setelah tanyang ulang tadi selesai terlihat Uchiha Sasuke memegang mic wartawan.

" Lihat, mereka menghentikan " ucap Sasuke.

" Perogram Jaeger akibat pilot biasa " ucap Sasuke lagi.

" Sesederhana itu, itu kaiju ke 10 yang dibunuh oleh Striker Uereka " ucap Sasuke sedikit sombong.

" Ini rekor baru " tambah Sasuke.

" Apa kau masih ingin ke Hong Kong meski saat seperti ini ? " tanya wartawan kepada Sasuke.

" Perintah tetaplah printah, apalagi yang harus kulakukan ? " ucap Sasuke setelah Sasuke berucap itu pria blonde itu pergi dari kerumunan namun saat ingin keluar dari bangunan itu dia dikejutkan oleh helikopter yang mendarat didepan pintu keluar proyek pembangunan tembok.

Keluar seorang pria bersurai putih memakai setelan jad biru dongker dan jas panjang untuk menutupi dari salju yang mulai turun, pria blonde itu berjalan mendekati helikopter itu.

" Tn. Namikaze Naruto " ucap Jiraya sambil mendekat tak lupa dibelakannya diikuti orang bersenjata lengkap mengawalnya.

" Jiraya, Kau terlihat keren " ucap pria blonde itu atau Naruto sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeansnya.

" Lama tak berjumpa " ucap Jiraya kepada pria dihadapannya itu.

" Lima tahun empat bulan " ucap Naruto.

" Boleh kuajak ngombrol ? " tanya Jiraya, lalu diberi anggukan lalu berjalan kebelakang dan Jiraya mengikuti Naruto.

" Selamat datang dikantorku, Jiraya " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kesebuah batu kotak dan mendudukinya.

" Butuh waktu untuk menemukanmu " ucap Jiraya kepada Naruto.

" Pelabuhan, batas Sheldon.. "

" Orang sepertiku pergi ke tembok pesisir mengejar pekerjaan, agar bisa hidup " ucap Naruto yang memotong ucapan Jiraya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan ? " tanya Naruto kepada Jiraya.

" Kuhabiskan enam bulan terakhir mengaktifkan yang kupunya " ucap Jiraya lalu menghembuskan Nafas berat.

" Ada Jeager tua, Mark 3 kau mungkin tahu " ucap Jiraya sambil menatap Naruto.

" Itu butuh pilot " ucap Jiraya lagi sambil menatap Naruto dan Naruto yang mensengar itu memalingkan wajahnya kebawah.

" Biar kutebak aku bukan pilihan pertamamu " ucap Naruto.

" kau pilihan pertama ku " ucap Jiraya sambil menaruh tangannya dibelakang.

" Pilot Mark 3 lainnya sudah tiada " ucap Jiraya lagi.

" Dengar " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Jiraya.

" Aku tak mau orang lain masuk lagi " ucap Naruto yang sudah ada samping Jiraya.

" Aku sudah selesai " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kesamping.

" Aku masih terhubung dengan saudaraku saat dia tiada " tambah Naruto.

" Aku tak mau mengalami itu lagi, maafkan aku " ucap Naruto lagi lalu mulai berjalan pergi.

" Kau sudah dengar Tn.Namikaze, dunia ini akan segera berakhir ! " ucap Jiraya keras, lalu Naruto berhenti dan berbalik menatap Jiraya.

" Jadi kau memilih mati dimana Namikaze Naruto ?! " tanya Jiraya.

" Disini atau didalam Jaeger " ucap Jiraya lagi.

" Shitt, Kau tau jawabanku pak tua " ucapan Naruto membuat Jiraya tersenyum.

" Bagaimana kabar Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan Ero-Ji ?, apa mereka masih mengendarai Jeager ? " tanya Naruto, Jiraya yang berjalan didepannya hanya tersenyum misterius.

" Kau akan tau Nanti " ucap Jiraya lalu masuk kedalam helikopter diikuti naruto dan pengawalnya.

**TELUK HONG KONG 18:00**

SHATTERDOME, JAEGER STATION

Diarea helipad Shatterdome terdapat banyak orang yang sedang menurunkan tabung dengan cairan hijau dan ada seperti organ dalam milik hewan didalam tabung tabung itu, tak lama kemudian helikopter yang ditumpangin Jiraya dan Naruto siap mendarat.

Seorang gadis berseragam hitam mengenakan payung hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu sedang menatap helikopter yang sedang mendarat, ketika sudah mendarat gadis berseragam hitam itu berjalan mendekati helikopter yang ditumpangi Jiraya dan Naruto lalu payung hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dipindahkan kebelakang terlihat seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih, memiliki surai unggu agak hitam dan memilii warana mata yang sangat unik warna mata gadis itu seperti bulan.

Pintu helikopter terbuka dan Jiraya melihat gadis itu sudah berdiri disana sambil membawa payung lalu Naruto keluar melihat keadaan sekitar yang sibuk ditengah tengah hujan dan Naruto melihat Jiraya berjalan kearah gadis bersurai unggu dan tak lama kemudian Jiraya diberi payung oleh gadis itu lalu Naruto berjalan kearah Jiraya dan gadis itu.

" Naruto ini Hyuuga Hinata " ucap Jiraya sambil membuka payung yang diberikan Hinata dan memberikan payung itu kepada Naruto.

" salah satu yang terhebat juga yang menangani perbaikan Mark 3 " ucap Jiraya, Naruto menatap dalam Hinata.

" Secara peribadi dia ingin menjadi menjadi wakil pilotmu " tambah Jiraya lagi membuat Hinata tersentak dan menatap Jiraya.

" Dia berbeda dari yang ku bayangkan " ucap Hinata dalam bahasa Jepang ke Jiraya.

" Hei " ucapan Naruto membuat Jiraya dan Hinata.

" Lebih jelek atau lebih tampan " ucap Naruto dalam bahasa jepang lancar.

" Maaf Namikaze-san, aku sering mendengar tentangmu " ucap Hinata lalu menudukan kepalanya sesaat, lalu Naruto menundukan kepalanya sesaat seperti Hinata.

" Oke mari masuk " ucap Jiraya lalu Hinata dan Naruto berjalan kedalam Shatterdome.

" Buat dirimu nyaman " ucap Jiraya yang sudah masuk kedalam Shatterdome duluan dan Hinata mengambil payung yang ada pada Naruto dan langsung berjalan menyusul Jiraya.

" Kami tunjukan fasilitas disini dulu lalu nona Hinata akan menunjukan Jaeger milikmu, Tn. Namikaze " ucap Jiraya lalu masuk kedalam lift diikuti Hinata lalu Naruto, Naruto yang berada didalam lift tersebut melihat lihat ada beberapa tabung besar yang diisi cairan hijau dan organ dalam Kaiju.

" Tunggu kami/ tahan pintunya! " ucap dua orang bersamaan lalu kedua orang itu masuk kedalam lift.

" Mundur !, Bahan percobaan Kaiju sangat langka " ucap seorang lelaki bertatto itu.

" Boleh dilihat tapi jangan disentuh " ucap lelaki itu lagi.

" Naruto, ini tim riset kita " ucap Jiraya sambil melihat kedua lelaki itu.

" Dr. Inuzuka Kiba dan Dr. Shimura Sai " ucap Jiraya sambil memperkenalkan Kiba dan Sai.

" Oh tidak, panggil aku Newton " ucap Kiba kepada Naruto.

" Hanya ibuku yang memanggil ku dokter " tambahnya lagi sambil melepas jaket yang ia pakai memperhilatkan kemeja putih yang ia pakai.

" Hei Shimura, ini manusia kenapa tak kau sapa " ucap Kiba pada Sai yang dari tadi hanya diam.

" Jangan panggil nama depanku dihadapn orang lain " ucap Sai sedikit jengkel pada Kiba.

" Aku dokter pengalamanku sepuluh tahun " ucap Sai pada Kiba.

" Aku tahu " ucap kiba malas sambil menggulung kemeja putihnya.

" Siapa itu, Yamarshi ? " ucap Naruto yang melihat tatto ditangan kanan Kiba.

" Kaiju kecil ini ? " tanya Kiba pada Naruto sambil menujuk tattonya lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Matamu jeli " tambah Kiba lalu mengacuhkan Naruto.

" Aku dan saudaraku mengalahkannya tahun 2020 " ucap Naruto kepada Kiba.

" Kau tau dia kategori 3 yang terbesar selama ini " ucap Kiba.

" Beratnya 2.500 itu menakjubkan " ucap Kiba lagi dengan nada mengejek ke Naruto, Hinata mendengar itu menatap Jiraya.

" Atau mengerikan terserah istilahmu " tambah Kiba.

" Ya, maafkan dia " ucap Sai kepada Naruto.

" Dia penggila Kaiju dan cinta Kaiju " ucap Sai lagi membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataannya barusan.

" Diam Sai dan aku tak mencintai mereka, paham ? " ucap Kiba pada Sai.

" Aku mempelajari mereka tak seperti banyak orang " ucap Kiba lalu melihat kearah Naruto.

" Aku ingin melihatnya hidup hidup dari dekat " ucap Kiba lagi lalu ada sedikit guncangan dilift itu disusul dengan terbukanya pintu lift tersebut lalu Jiraya dan Hinata berjalan keluar lift itu meninggalkan Naruto.

PLUK

" Percayalah, Kau takkan mau " ucap Naruto sambil memegang pundak Kiba dan menatap matanya lalu Naruto keluar menyusul Jiraya dan Hinata.

" Jadi itu bagian risetmu ? " tanya Jiraya sambil berjalan dibelakangnya.

" Semua telah berubah " ucap Jiraya lalu berdiri didepan pintu baja yang besar, Hinata berjalan kesamping pintu itu dan memasukan kode pada pada komputer disamping pintu.

" Kita bukan tentara lagi Naruto " ucap Jiraya sambil menoleh kebelakang.

" Kita kelompok perlawanan " ucap jiraya lagi lalu Naruto berdiri disamping Jiraya.

Terdengar suara gear dan tak lama pintu baja itu demi sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan banyak sekali manusia yang sedang bekerja mengerjakan sesuatu didalamnya.

" Selamat datang di Shatterdome " ucap Jiraya ketika pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya memperlihatkan para Jaeger berjejer rapih sedang diurus oleh para mechanicnya.

Lalu Naruto masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu sambil terus melihat lihat sekeliling Shatterdome lalu dia menoleh kebelakang terdapat jam digital diatas pintu besar dan membuat Naruto penasaran.

" Jam perang " ucap Jiraya yang sudah ada disamping Naruto lalu berjalan kembali.

" Kami mengatur jam itu setiap kali ada serangan Kaiju dan membuat semua orang fokus " ucap Jiraya lagi.

" Frekuensi serang semakin maju " ucap Jiraya yang berada didepan Naruto.

" Berapa lama pengaturan berikutnya ? " tanya Naruto lalu berbalik kembali melihat jam itu.

" Seminggu, jika kita beruntung " ucap Jiraya, tanpa Naruto sadari dia hampir tertabrak pekerja yang membawa mobil mini untuk mengangkut bagian dari Jaeger.

" Orang ahliku bahkan yakin serangan Kaiju sebelum seminggu " ucap Jiraya lalu Naruto berlari kecil agar bisa menyusul Jiraya yang didepannya.

" Tempat ini bisa membuat 30 Jaeger dalam lima teluk seperti yang satu ini " ucap Jiraya berhenti diikuti Naruto dan Hinata karena forklip lewat didepan mereka.

" Tetapi sekarang hanya ada enam Jaeger yang tersisa " ucap Jiraya membuat Naruto menoleh kaget ke Jiraya.

" Aku tak tahu jika seburuk ini " ucap Naruto.

" Memang seburuk itu " balas Jiraya.

" Crimson Typoon, China, salah satu yang terbesar dirakit di Changzhou terbuat dari titanium tak ada campuran, lima puluh mesin diesel perhelai otot " jelas Jiraya sambil memperlihatkan Jaeger berwarna merah memiliki tangan berjumlah tiga dan bagian kepalanya seperti mata satu.

" Dikemudikan oleh Ino,Shikamaru,chouji meraka pemuda setempat, mereka berhasil mempertahankan pelabuhan Hong Kong tujuh kali menggunakan formasi Thunder cloud " ucap Jiraya lalu menoleh kearah kelompok berbahu merah tepatnya kelompok Crimson Typoon.

" Ya, teknik triple-arms " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan tetapi sambil melihat kedalam kelompok Crimson, Naruto melihat pemuda yang dikuncur seperti nanas sedang tidur, pemuda tambun yang sedang makan keripik dan serorang gadis yang sedang asik bermain basket.

" Sangat efektif " ucap Jiraya.

" Hinata-chan " ucap gadis pirang sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata dan dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata lalu mereka berjalan kembali.

" Tank yang itu, yang terakhir dari tahun 90-an " ucap Jiraya sambil menunjuk Jaegr yang dibawa oleh kendaraan seperti tank mini.

" Cherno Alpha, generasi pertama Mark 1, Jaeger tertua dalam pelayananya tapi jangan salah Tn. Namikaze dia mesin yang brutal dan dua orang itu Nagato dan Konan " jelas Jiraya memperlihatkan Jeager kepala seperti cerobong dan memiliki kepalan tangan seperti sarung tinju.

" Ya aku pernah dengar, mereka mempatroli garis batas tembok siberian " ucap Naruto sambil melihat Konan dan Nagato berjalan didepan Jaegernya.

" Dibawah patroli mereka tembok siberian tak bisa ditembus selama 6 tahun " ucap Jiraya lalu mereka berjalan kembali.

" Itachi!, Sasuke ! " ucap Jiraya cukup keras kedua bersaudara itu menoleh kebelakang.

" Tuan-tuan, selamat datang di Hong Kong " ucap Jiraya.

" tunggu sini " ucap Itachi pada Sasuke, lalu Itachi menghampiri Jiraya sambil membawa ajing berjenis Bulldog yang diberi nama Max

" Max kemarilah " ucap Hinata sedikit kencang.

" Jangan meliur pada nona Hinata " ucap Itachi sambil melepaskan pegangnya pada tali Max

" Hai ingat aku " ucap Hinata lalu mengelus Max yang ada dibawahnya.

" Bila melihat gadis cantik dia langsung bernafsu " ucap Itachi bercanda kepada Jiraya.

" Naruto, ini Ucihiha Itachi dia pernah mengendarai Mark 1 dalam masa jayanya " ucap Jiraya.

" Aku tahu kau kawan, pernah naik Jaeger bersama ? " ucap Itachi sambil bersalaman kepada Naruto.

" Ya Sir , enam tahun lalu bersama kakakku " ucap Naruto.

" Aku belum terlalu tua " ucap Itachi sambil terkekeh.

" Waktu itu 3 Jaeger diturunkan "

" Benar Manila " ucap Itachi memotong perkataan Naruto.

" Aku turut berduka atas saudaramu " ucap Itachi.

" Terimakasi Sir " ucap Naruto sedangkan Hinata masih aski bermain dengan Max.

" Itachi dan adiknya Sasuke ahli dalam berlari menggunakan Striker Eureka, Jaeger tercepat didunia pertama dan terakhir dari Mark 5 Australia menghentikannya sehari sebelum serangan Sydney " ucap Jiraya memperlihatkan Striker Eureka yang sedang dirawat oleh para mechanicnya.

" Ya untungnya masih ada kami " ucap Jiraya.

" Yap " ucap Itachi.

" Sekarang itu jadi keuntungan kita " ucap Jiraya.

" Tunggu, keuntungan apa ? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap Jiraya dan Itachi bergantian.

" Kau belum bilang apa yang akan ku kerjakan " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Jiraya.

" Kita akan kelubang terusan Naruto, kita akan memasang 2.4000 hulu ledak termonuklir dipungung Striker ledakanya setara dengan 1.2 ton TNT, Kau dan sisa Jaeger lainya akan jadi pertahanan Striker " ucap Jiraya kepada Naruto.

" Kita kelompok perlawanan " ucap Naruto kepada Jiraya.

" Darimana kau dapat peledak sebesar itu ? " tambah Naruto.

" Lihat orang Russia dibelakang sana ?, mereka bisa memberi kita apa saja " ucap Jiraya.

" Ayo Itachi " ucap Jiraya lalu pergi.

" Hai Jiraya-sama " ucap Itachi.

" Senang kau bisa kembali " ucap Itachi sambil menepuk lengan Naruto lalu mengikuti Jiraya.

" Terima kasih, Sir " ucap Naruto sambil menatap pungung Jiraya dan Itachi.

" Akan ku antar kau pada Jaegermu " ucap Hinata lalu berbalik ketika ingin berjalan Hinata dihentikan Naruto.

" Nona Hinata tunggu sebentar " ucap Naruto sambil memahan tangan Hinata lalu mentap matanya sebentar.

" Jiraya " ucap Naruto lalu dia berjalan kearah Jiraya yang berada didepanya.

" Sir, kita pernah menyerang lubang terusan tapi tak berhasil tak ada yang bisa lewat " ucap Naruto kepada Jiraya.

" Apa yang berubah ? " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Jiraya.

" Aku memiliki rencana, kau bersiaplah " ucap Jiraya lalu berjalan kembali.

" Max, kemari ! " ucap Sasuke kepada Max yang berada disamping Hinata.

" Good boy " ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus Max yang sudah datang kepadanya, Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata lagi namun tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

" Jadi kemana dua Jaeger lagi ? " tanya Naruto.

" Kita akan melihatnya nanti setelah kau melihat Jaegermu " ucap Hinata.

" Aku sudah tau Gipsy Danger jadi kenapa harus dilihat kembali " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum.

" Ini perintah dari Jiraya-sama " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

" Kirei " ucap Naruto tanpa sadar, Hinata yang mendengar itu sedikit gugup dan tak lupa pipinya sedikit memerah namun dia berusaha menutip dengan cara berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

" Hey tunggu " ucap Naruto lalu mengejar Hinata.

**..TO BE CONTINUE.**.

.

.

.

HAY HAY BERTEMU LAGE PADA FIC BARU SAYA MAAF JIKA BANYAK BANGET KESALAHAN DAN SAYA BERTERIMAKASIH KEPADA ORANG YANG MEMBERI SAYA SEMANGAT.

#PAIR DUO/TRIO JHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3 ( Co-pilot )

Disclaimer :

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Dunia mulai diserang oleh Kaiju, makhluk buas yang datang ke bumi melalui sebuah portal yang ada di lautan pasifik. Untuk melawan makhluk buas tersebut manusia membangun Jaeger yang merupakan robot perang kolosal.

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Mecha, humor, Dll.

Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan,DLL.

Rate : M

Pair : (Naruto x ...)

# Kalau dirasa jelek, silahkan tekan tombol back.

.

.

.

( Chapter 3 )

" Kita akan melihatnya nanti setelah kau melihat Jaegermu " ucap Hinata.

" Aku sudah tau Gipsy Danger jadi kenapa harus dilihat kembali " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum.

" Ini perintah dari Jiraya-sama " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

" Kirei " ucap Naruto tanpa sadar, Hinata yang mendengar itu sedikit gugup dan tak lupa pipinya sedikit memerah namun dia berusaha menutupi dengan cara berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

" Hey tunggu " ucap Naruto lalu mengejar Hinata.

**OTHER SIDE**

" Serangan Kaiju jaraknya 24 minggu lalu 12 , lalu 6, lalu tiap 2 minggu yang terakhir di sydney adalah seminggu " ucap Sai sambil menjelaskan kepada Jiraya dan Itachi.

" Dalam 4 hari, kita bisa lihat Kaiju tiap 8 jam lalu sampai mereka datang 4 menit sekali " ucap Sai sambil menunjuk palan tulis besar dibelakanya.

" Jiraya-sama, kita akan menyaksikan dua serangan sekaligus dalam waktu 7 hari " ucap Sai sambil maju kearah Jiraya dan Itachi.

" Tn. Sai, aku akan menjatuhkan 2.400 pound bom termonuklir aku butuh lebih dari prediksi " ucap Jiraya.

" Itu dia masalahnya " ucap seorang yang juga ada dilabolaturium itu, ketiga orang menoleh kearah kanan menemukan Kiba sedangan meneliti organ milik Kaiju.

" Lihat, dia benar benar tak bisa memberika hal selain prediksi " ucap Kiba lalu melempar bagian dari organ Kaiju ketempatnya namun organ itu terjatuh kelantai.

" Tak boleh ada jeroan Kaiju didaerah ku " ucap Sai sambil menendang jeroan Kaiju itu.

" Tuan tuan, intinya angka tak pernah berbohong " ucap Sai didepan Jiraya.

" Puisi, politik, dan janji itu semua kebohongan, nomor itu dekat dengan takdir dewa " ucap Sai lagi.

" Apa? " ucap Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

" Diam penggila Kaiju " ucap Sai yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

" Akan ada dua serangan lalu empat serangan lalu.."

" Lalu kita mati " ucap Jiraya memotong ucapan Sai.

" Aku mengerti " tambah Jiraya.

" Sayang sekali, ini dia kabar baiknya " ucap Sai lalu berjalan kearah komputer hologram.

" Ini alam kita dan ini alam mereka " ucap Sai sambil membuat lingkaran dibagian atas dan bawah hologram itu.

" Yang ini kita sebut " memperlihatkan gambar lorong horizontal.

" jalan antara lubang terusan dan kita " ucap Sai sambil membuat seperti lorong ditengah tengah dua gambar hologram itu Jiraya terus memperhatikan penjelasan Sai.

" Jalannya secara alami terbuat dari atom " ucap Sai lagi.

" Kuprediksikan peningakatan keluarnya Kaiju akan memaksa lubang terusan stabil dan tetap terbuka cukup lama untuk melewatkan peledaknya dan meruntuhkan strukturnya " ucap Sai sambil terus memperlihatkan hasil hitungannya dilayar hologram itu.

" Ya, disitulah aku harus menyela karena aku takkan pergi kesana jika dengan jumlah informasi yang terbatas " ucap Kiba lalu Jiraya dan Itachi menoleh kearah miba yang berada dibelakang mereka.

" Kiba, jangan mempermalukan diri " ucap Sai.

" Itu yang ingin aku katakan, dengar aku sebentar " ucap Kiba lalu Jiraya dan Itachi berjalan kearah Kiba.

" kenapa kita menilai Kaiju dari sistem kategorinya? " ucap Kiba.

" Karena mereka berbeda saat keluar, paham maksudku ?, satunya seperti hiu, satunya seprti ikan.. " ucapan kiba terhenti.

" Dr. Kiba intinya " ucap Jiraya.

" Ya, intinya kurasa mereka tidak berbea samà sekali " ucap Kiba.

" Ini beberapa contoh yang kukumpulkan " ucap Kiba bergeser kesamping memperlihatkan potongan organ dalam.

" Yang ini didapatkan di Sydney " tunjuk Kiba pada organ berwana keunguan yang berada disebelah kanan.

" Dan yang ini dari manila enam tahun lalu " ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk organ yang sama persis disebelah kiri.

" Mereka punya DNA yang sama persis, mereka klon " ucap Kiba menatap Jiraya.

" Dia benar benar sudah gila " ucap Sai.

" Banyak yang belum kita tahu tentang Kaiju, kita hanya tahu luarnya saja dan ini otak Kaiju " ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk otak Kaiju didalam tabung berisi air hijau dan otak itu masih bergerak gerak.

" Sayang sudah rusak sedekit lemah tapi masih hidup, aku bisa masuk kedalam otaknya dengan menggunakan teknologi seperti dua pilot Jaeger yang berbagi saraf " ucap Kiba kepada Jiraya.

" Pikirkan itu, tepatnya aku bisa memberitahu cara untuk melewati lubang terusan " tambah Kiba.

" Kau menyarankan kita berbagi pikiran dengan Kaiju ? " tanya Itachi.

" Tidak tidak, bukan Kaiju utuh hanya bagian kecil otaknya saja " ucap Kiba.

" Gelombang sarafnya terlalu besar untuk manusia " ucap Jiraya.

" Aku setuju " ucap Itachi.

" Aku tak setuju " ucap Kiba.

" Sai, aku ingin datamu ada dimejaku secepatnya " ucap Jiraya pada Sai.

" Yes sir " ucap Sai sambil hormat, lalu Jiraya dan Itachi pergi.

" Kiba, aku tau kau putus asa untuk membuat teorimu benar hingga kau sia siakan hidupmu menjadi penggila Kaiju, tapi itu takkan berhasil " ucap Sai lalu meninggalkan Kiba dan mempersiapkan data datanya.

" Ini akan berhasil Sai dan aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu hal lain " ucap Kiba lalu Sai membalikan badannya dan melihat Kiba.

" Keberuntungan berpihak kepada yang berani " ucap Kiba.

" Kau dengar mereka, mereka takkan memeberimu perlatan itu, jikapun diberi kau akan bunuh diri " ucap Sai lalu berjalan kemejanya lagi.

" Baik, aku akan jadi terkenal " ucap Kiba.

**OTHER SIDE**

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bunyi suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai besi, Hinata berjalan menuju hanggar milik Gipsy Danger dan diikuti lelaki pirang atau bisa disebut Naruto.

" Ini dia " ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk robot raksasa yang sedang di check kondisinya oleh para mechanic.

" Astaga " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kedepan sampai pembatas ruangan itu.

" Lihat dia, Gipsy Danger " ucap Naruto sambil memegang besi pembatas itu seperti bernostalgia dengan Jaeger itu.

" Astaga indah sekali " ucap Naruto sambil terus memerhatikan Gipsy Danger, Hinata berjalan kearah naruto dan diam disampingnya sambil memerhatikan Gipsy Danger.

" Dia terlihat baru " ucap Naruto.

" Lebih sekedar baru " ucap Hinata.

" Dia punya dua inti reaktor nuklir, cuma dia satu satunya " ucap Hinata.

" Dia selalu begitu " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata lalu melihat Gipsy kembali.

" Kau suka tumpanganmu, Naruto ? " teriak seseorang dari belakangnya.

" Besi padat tanpa campuran, empat puluh blok mesin per helai otot, penggerak Hyper-Torque tiap angota tubuh dan sistem pengiriman bahan bakar baru " ucap seseorang itu lalu Naruto menoleh dan berjalan kepada orang itu.

" Kemarilah " ucap orang itu sambil merentangkan tangannya.

" Kakashi-nii " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk orang yang sudah dianggap kakaknya itu.

" Senang melihatmu, kawan " ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan mereka.

" Senang juga melihatmu, Brother sama seperti dulu " ucap Kakashi, Hinata melihat interaksi Naruto dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

" Maaf jika saya menggangu perremuan kalian tapi Naruto harus melihat kamarnya " ucap Hinata.

" Oke lihat kamar mu boy " ucap Kakashi, lalu Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata berjalan didepan sedangkan Naruto dia melihat lihat sekeliling lorong yang terdapat banyak pipa untuk menyalurkan gas, oksigen dan lain lain, Naruto melihat Hinata terus berjalan.

" Hey apa kau tidak memberitahu kita melewati apa saja " ucap bodoh Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itu sedikit jengekel.

" Aku bukan pemandu tur liburan mu " ucap Hinata sambil terus berjalan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa.

" Apa Jaeger dari Jepang masih aktiv Hinata ? " tanya Naruto.

" Masih, Jaeger dari Jepang akan datang besok beserta tim mereka " ucap Hinata.

" Kenapa kau malah ikut tim Gipsy bukan tim Jepang ? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Karena tim Jepang sudah lebih dari cukup dan aku mengikuti Jiraya-sama " ucap Hinata, lalu berhenti didepan pintu dengan tiba tiba membuat Naruto yang dibelakang hampir menabrak Hinata.

" Ini kamarmu dan ini amplop berisi pasword kamar milikmu " ucap Hinata sambil memberikan amplop kepada Naruto.

" Arigato " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil amplop itu lalu merobek amplopnya dan memasukan kata sandi pintu miliknya.

CLEKK

" Apa ceritamu ?, memperbaiki Jaeger lama dan jadi pemandu " ucap Naruto sambil memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh barang barangnya.

" Tak mungkin begitu, apa kau pilot ? " tanya Naruto sambil berbalik menatap Hinata sambil melihat lembaran lembaran foto milik Naruto yang ntah bagaimana sudah ada dikasur kamar itu.

" Tidak, belum tapi aku ingin lebih dari apapun " ucap Hinata sambil memeluk buku yang ada ditangannya menahan gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia berdua didalam kamar milik pria, Naruto yang mendengar itu terseyum dan menatap Hinata.

" Berapa skor latihanmu ? " tanya Naruto.

" 51 diturunkan 51 membunuh " ucap Hinata kepada Naruto membuatnya sedikit terkejut tapi tak lama karena dia tau siapa dibelakang Hinata.

" Wow, luar biasa tapi kau bukan salah satu calon besok ? " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kedepan Hinata dan menatap matanya.

" Bukan, Jiraya-sama punya alasan sendiri " ucap Hinata sambil menatap mata blue shappire itu.

" Ya, dia selalu punya alasankan ? " tanya Naruto sambil menunduk melihat foto dirinya bersama Menma.

" Tapi dengan 51 membunuh, bagaimana mereka bisa begitu " ucap Naruto menatap Hinata lagi.

" Kuharap kau bisa menyetujui pilihanku " ucap Hinata yang sebelumnya menarik nafas dahulu.

" Aku sudah mempelajari teknik pertempuran dan strategimu bahkan saat di alsaka " tambah Hinata sedikit memelan dibagian akhir.

" Bagaimana menurutmu ? " tanya Naruto.

" Ku rasa kau tak terduga, kau punya kebiasaan menyimpang dari standart teknik bertempur " ucap Hinata, Naruto terus mendengarkan dan sedikit tersenyum.

" Kau membahaya, melukai diri sendiri dan krumu, dan kurasa kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk misi ini " tambah Hinata berkata dengan jujur.

" Wow, terimakasih atas kejujuranmu " ucap Hinata sambil melihat lihat foto kembali.

" Mungkin kau benar, tapi suatu saat jika kau jadi pilot kau akan tahu, dalam pertempuran kau yang membuat keputusan " ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata milik Hinata dengan serius.

" Dan kau harus menghadapi akibatnya " tambah Naruto,Hinata terus saja mendengarkan Naruto.

" Itu yang coba kulakukan " ucap Naruto lalu berbalik menaruh lembara foto diatas lemari, lalu Hinata berpamitan untuk kembali kekamar setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

" Aku akan kembali kekamarku " ucap Hinata dibalas senyuman dan anggukan saja oleh Naruto.

CLEKK

Hinata memasuki kamarnya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kamar milik Naruto, Hinata menaruh jasnya dan terus memikirkan perkataan Naruto barusan ketika ingin menutup pintu kamar miliknya Hinata tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang bertelanjang dada sedang mengelap mukanya dengan handuk, Hinata melihata ada bekas luka cakar dibahu milik Naruto lalu Naruto sadar sedang diperhatikan langsung menoleh ke arah kamar milik Hinata, ketika sadar ternyata Naruto melihatnya Hinata langsung menutup pintu dengan cepat.

CLEKK

Setelah Hinata menutup pintunya dia ternyata melihat Naruto dari lubang pintu untuk memastikan jika Naruto tidak akan marah atas dirinya karena tadi, dan juga Hinata terus berfikir tentang perkataan Naruto.

**SKIP TIME**

" Para calon sudah siap, uji coba akan segera dimulai sir " ucap Hinata sambil berjalan mengikuti Jiraya.

" Bagus " ucap Hinata.

" Tapi ada satu hal " ucap Hinata lalu Jiraya berbalik menatap Hinata.

" Hinata, Kita sudah membicarakan ini jadi kita tidak akan membicarakan ini, hm ? " ucap Jiraya tegas lalu kembali berjalan kearah Kakashi dan memeriksa data dimap milik Kakashi.

" Kau sudah berjanji, harusnya aku orang yang mengendarai Gipsy Danger bersamanya " ucap Hinata sambil berjalan kearah Jiraya.

" Hinata, balas dendam itu seperti luka menganga, Kau tak bisa membawa emosi itu dalam penyantuan pikiran " ucap Jiraya lembut seperti ayah yang berbicara kepada anak perempuannya.

" Demi keluarga, aku harus... "

" Jika masih ada waktu " ucap Jiraya tegas memotong dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Hinata, Hinata menatap kepergian Jiaraya dengan kecewa.

**OTHER SIDE**

TAP

TAP

TAP

Pagi yang indah dikantin Shatterdome yang penuh oleh para kru dan pilot Jaeger dari negara negara yang memiliki sisa Jaeger, Naruto berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling dia melihat Kru Chaeron Alpha sedang berkumpul dalam satu meja dan salah satu pilot dari negara Russia itu menatap Naruto, namun Naruto hiraukan dan tak lama kemudia dia menabrak salah satu dari pilot Crimson Typon.

" Maaf " ucap Naruto, dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda berambut nanas itu, lalu Nruto berjalan kembali.

" Naruto " seseoramg memanggilnya, Naruto menoleh ternyata Itachi sambil membawa dua piring makanan itu.

" Duduklah dengan kami " ucap Itachi lagi sambil memeberikan satu piring kepada Naruto.

" Ya, terimakasih " ucap Naruto sambil menerima piring yang penuh makanan lalu Naruto berjalan mengikuti Itachi.

" Ayo masi banyak tempat dimeja kami " sambil duduk dimeja milik kru Striker Uerika.

" Aku sudah lama tidak makan roti " ucap Sasuke yang ada dibangku itu sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

" Tolong ambilkan kentang " ucap Itachi lalu kru memberikan kentang kepada Itachi.

" Naruto, ini adikku Sasuke dia wakil pilotku " ucap Itachi.

" Dia lebih dari wakil pilotkan, Itachi-nii " ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang makan lalu Naruto berhenti makan dan langsung menatap Sasuke.

" Jadi kau orangnya ?, kau orang yang akan melindungiku dengan besi tua karatan itu " ucap Sasuke lagi lalu Naruto menatap Sasuke lagi dan melanjutkan makannya, Itachi hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

" Jadi kapan kau terakhir mengendarai Jaeger ? " tanya Sasuke.

" Sekitar empat tahunan yang lalu " ucap Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan selama empat tahun ?, Kurasa bagus " ucap Sasuke lagi.

" Jadi tukang bangunan " ucap jujur Naruto.

" Wow, itu bagus sekali " balas Sasuke.

" Maksudku kita akan bertarung dan kau akan melindungin kamu dan bermodal itu, Naruto " ucap Sasuke lagi

" Jika kau memperlambat kami aku akan menyingkirkanmu seperti kotoran Kaiju " ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan pergi begitu saja.

" Salahkan aku, dia anak yang cerdas namun aku salah mendidiknya dan itu membuatku bingung ingin memberi pelukan atau pukulan " ucap Itachi kepada Naruto.

" Dengan hormat sir, aku tahu apa yang dia butuhkan " ucap Naruto.

**UJI CALON PILOT**

TAK

TAK

TAK

Naruto terus mengayunkan tongkat ditangannya kepada calon wakil pilotnya.

BRUKK

Calon wakil pilot itu terjatuh dibawah Naruto dan langsung dikunci oleh Naruto.

" 4-0 " ucap Hinata sambil menatap tajam Naruto, lalu datang kembali calon wakil pilot lainnya digadapan Naruto.

TAK

Naruto menahan serangan yang mengarah kekapalanya.

TAK

TAK

TAK

Calon wakil pilot terus menyerang namun semua ditahan oleh Naruto dengan mudah, lalu ketika calon wakil pilot itu menyerang mengarahkan tombak kayu itu kearah kanan Naruto dengan mudah dihindari dan langsung dijatuhkan oleh Naruto.

" 4-1 " ucap Hinata tak lupa tatapannya tak berubah sama sekali lalu datang kembali calon pilot dan tumbang juga oleh Naruto.

" 4-2 " ucap Hinata.

" Oke, apa ? " ucap Naruto lalu berjalan dan berhenti beberapa meter didepan Hinata dan Jiraya.

" Kau tidak menyukai mereka ? " tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

" Kurasa kau yang memilih mereka secara pribadi " tambah Naruto.

" Apa ? " ucap Hinata kepada Naruto.

" Setiap kali pertandingan berakhir kau memberikan gesture seakan mengeritik pergerakan mereka " ucap Naruto.

" Bukan mereka tapi kau " balas Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit kesal kepada gadis satu ini.

" Kau bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam dua langkah " tambah Hinata.

" Kau pikir begitu ? " tanya Naruto.

" Ya " balas Hinata.

" Bisa kita ubah tes ini ? " tanya Naruto pada Jiraya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita beri dia kesempatan " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan tongkatnya, lalu Hinata menatap kearah Jiraya.

" Tidak, kita tetap uji kadet yang ada didaftar Ranger, yang punya kecocokan " jelas Jiraya.

" Aku punya Jiraya-sama " ucap Hinata.

" Hinata ini bukan soal koneksi saraf, ini juga soal kecocokan fisik " ucap Jiraya pelan kepada Hinata.

" Ada apa Jiraya " ucap Naruto yang sedang keluar sifat kurang ajarnya, dari kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan ada satu wanita bersurai merah mengeluarlan hawa menakutkan ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

" Kau rasa murid terbaikmu tak bisa melanwanku ? " tanya Naruto dan sukses membuat kesabaran Jiraya habis seketika.

" Maju " ucap Jiraya kepada Hinata sambil memgambil berkas yang ada ditangan Hinata, lalu Hinata melepas sepatu militernya, baju militernya agar memudahkannya bergerak, Hinata maju dengan tanktop dan celana militer untuk menghadapi Naruto tak lupa tongkat kayu yang dia ambil dari kadet yang kalah tadi.

" Empat serangan menang " ucap Jiraya, Hinata maju begitu pula Naruto.

" Ingat, ini soal kecocokan ini dialog bukan pertarungan " ucap Naruto kepada Hinata.

" Tapi aku juga takkan main main " tambah Naruto.

" Baik, aku juga " ucap Hinata memsang kuda kuda bertarung lalu Naruto menyerang tiba tiba tongkat itu berada diatas kepala Hinata.

" 1-0 " ucap Naruto.

TAK

Hinata langsung menyerang dengan cara memukul tongkat yang ada diatas kepala dan langsung menyerang balik Naruto dan tiba tiba tongkat Hinata sudah ada diatas kepala Naruto.

" 1-1 " ucap Hinata lalu mundur.

TAK

Tiba tiba Naruto menyerang bagian tubuh kiri Hinata dan membuatnya terkejut.

" 2-1, konsentrasi " ucap Naruto lalu mundur memasang kuda kuda kembali.

TAK

Naruto menyerang tubuh bagian kanan Hinata namun berhasil ditahan.

TAK

Hinata berbalik menyerang bagian bawah Naruto namun berhasil ditahan dan Hinata terdorong kebelakang.

TAK

Naruto menyerang Hinata, mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah kepala namun ditahan dan Hinata mendorong tongkat Naruto lalu berbalik menyerang dan tongkat Hinata sudah ada dihapan Naruto.

" 2-2, Sebaiknya waspadalah " ucap Hinata, mereka berdua mundur dan memesang kuda kuda kembali.

TAK

Hinata menyerang kepala Naruto namun ditahan oleh Naruto.

TAk

Hinata menyerang lagi namun mengarah kekaki Naruto namun berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto.

BUAGHH

Tak disangka Hinata membalikan Naruto dengan tongkat yang ditahan tadi.

TAK

Naruto berhasil berdiri namun kepala kembali diincar oleh Hinata namun serangan itu berhasil ditahan.

" 2-3 " ucap Hinata, lalu Hinata mundur berapa langkah kebelakang dan memasang kuda kuda kembali begitu pula Naruto.

" Hinata, kendalikan diri " ucap Jiraya.

TAK

Hinata berputar sambil mengayunkan tongkat kayu itu kearah Naruto, Naruto menahan serangan itu.

TAK

Naruto berbalik menyerang kearah perut Hinata namun berhasil ditahan.

TAK

Naruto menyerang langi kearah kaki Hinata dan serangan kali ini ditahan juga oleh Hinata.

BUAGH

Hinata terjatuh seperti Naruto tadi.

" 3-3 " ucap Naruto.

TAK

Hinata langsung menyerang Naruto danberhasil ditahan.

TAK

TAK

TAK

Hinata terus menyerang Naruto namun semua serengan berhasil ditahan.

TAK

BUAGH

Hinata menyerang Naruto kearah pertengahan kedua kaki dan sedikit mendorong Naruto, serangan itu membuat Naruto jatuh dan langsung dikunci kakinya oleh Hinata.

" Cukup " ucap Jiraya dan Hinata melepas kunciannya lalu banyak tepuk tangan dari penonton.

" Aki sudah melihat yang harus kulihat " ucap Jiraya lagi.

" Aku juga " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri setelah lepas dari kuncian Hinata.

" Dia co-pilotku " ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri disamping Hinata.

" Tidak bisa " ucap Jiraya.

" Kenapa tidak bisa? " tanya Naruto kepada Jiraya.

" Karena aku bilang tidak, Tn.Namikaze " ucap Jiraya.

" Aki yang membuat keputusan, melaporlah ke Shatterdome dalam dua jam dan cari siapa calon co-pilotmu " tambah Jiraya, setelah Jiraya mengucapkan itu semua penonton bubar dan Naruto melihat Sasuke berdiri sambil tersenyum remeh kearah Naruto dan Naruto melihat tiga manusia yang masih berdiri ditempat penonton, Naruto sangat hapal betul mereka siapa namun ketika dia mencari Hinata dia sudah menghilang dari samping Naruto.

" Apa kabarmu, nak " ucap lelaku bersurai pirang memiliki perawakan seperti Naruto.

" Seperti yang kau lihat Tou-san " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk ayahnya aka Minato.

BUGGH

" Dasar anak nakal, kemana saja kau selama ini ? " ucap Minato sambil sedikit memukul perut Naruto.

" Aku sedeng belajar membangun bangunan " ucap canda Naruto, namun dia tidak merasa aura mematikan dari arah belakang ayahnya itu.

BUGGH

BUGGH

BUGGH

GREP

Naruto dihajar oleh wanita bersurai merah aka Khusina namun setelah menghajar Khusina memeluk Naruto.

" Kemana saja kau hiks, kenapa hiks tidak memberi kabar hiks selama ini hiks " ucap Khusina kepada Naruto.

" Maaf Kaa-chan aku masih belum bisa melupakan tragedi Menma saat itu, dan Kaa-chan sudah stop jangan menangis itu tidak keren " ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air mata ibunya itu sambil tersenyum dengan muka bonyok.

PLAK

Ketika selesai memeluk ibunya Naruto mendapat tamparan dipipinya.

PLAK

GREP

Naruto mendapat tamparan dan pelukan lagi dari gadis yang mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

" Hey kenapa kau menaparku " tanya Naruto kepada perempuan bersurai pirang memiliki mata hanzel madu itu.

" Itu karena kau membuat semua orang khawatir " ucap Tsunade.

" Kenapa kau tidak menangis ? " petanyaan bodoh Naruto.

" Untuk apa menangis aku tahu kau tisak akan mati semudah itu " ucap Tsunade sambil memgeratkan pelukannya membuat Naruto sesak nafas.

" Kau ingin meremukan tulangku " ucap Naruto.

" Stop bermesraan Naruto cepat pilih co-pilotmu keadaan bumi sedang dalam bahaya " ucap Minato.

" Benar, berhenti bermain main saat ini dunia sedang dalam keadaan genting " tambah Khusina, membuat Tsunade melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

" Aku sudah dapat co-pilotku, hanya saja kakek tua menjengkelkan itu " ucap Naruto.

BUAGH

BUAGH

Dua jitakan bersarang dikepala menghasilkan dua benjolan besar pelakunnya tentu saja dua perempuan dihadapnnya.

" Bersikaplah sopan, segera lapor keShatterdome kalu begitu " ucap Minato dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Aku akan pergi ke Shatterdome dulu Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Tsu-chan " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar yang belum tentu ke Shatterdome.

" Sepertinya kita akan memiliki dua menantu Minato " ucap polos Khusina membuat Minato tertawa garing dan Tsunade hanya diam.

Naruto berjalan jalan mencari seseorng namun hasilnya nihil orang yang dicari oleh Naruto tidak terlihat dimana pun, akhir Naruto kembali kekamarnya dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai unggu sedang memperbaiki ikatan tali sepatu militernya didepan pintu kamarnya.

" Hinata " panggil Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata.

" Apa maksudnya tadi ? " tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

Hinata mundur berapa langkah kebelakang kearah pintu kamar untuk sedikit menghindari percakapan dengan Naruto namun apadaya Naruto malah ikut maju.

" Maksudku, aku tak gila kau merasakannya kan? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Pikiran kita cocok " tambah Naruto.

" Terima kasih sudah membelaku " ucap Hinata.

" Tapi sudah tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan " tambah Hinata lalu berbalik kebelakang dan memasukan password kamarnya dipintu tersebut namun sistem pengamanan pintu itu menolak password Hinata.

" Itu kamarku " ucap Naruto membuat Hinata kaget lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan berjalan kepintu yang ada disebrangnya dengan perasaan malu.

" Permisi " ucap Hinata melewati Naruto.

" Maksudku, ayolah ku yakin kau ingin jadi pilot " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan dibelakang Hinata, Namun tak dihiraukan oleh Hinata dan langsung masuk kekamarnya namun ditahan oleh Naruto.

" Hinata, ini layak diperjuangkan dan kita tak harus selalu mematuhinya" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

" Ini bukan soal patuh Tn.Namikaze " ucap Hinata.

" Ini rasa hormat " tambah Hinata lalu berbalik dan masuk kemarnya.

" Setidaknya beritahu aku apa penyebabnya " ucap Naruto, Hinata hanya menatap Naruto sebentar lalu langsung menutup pintunya**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

**HAY HAY BERTEMU LAGE PADA FIC BARU SAYA MAAF JIKA BANYAK BANGET KESALAHAN DAN SAYA BERTERIMAKASIH KEPADA ORANG YANG MEMBERI SAYA SEMANGAT**** DAN MAAF JIKA CHAPTER INI MEMBOSAKAN YA KARENA CAPTER BERIKUTNYA BARU ADA FIGHTNYA.**

**#UNTUK AKUMA NO YARI DALAM MASA PENGERJAAN OKE BRO BRO.**

**#AKUMA NO YARI SABAR OKE.**

**#MAAF JIKA CARA NULIS SAYA JELE.**


End file.
